


The Sky Lights Up For You

by Fucketbucket



Series: Avengers Birthdays [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fucketbucket/pseuds/Fucketbucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's twelfth birthday is today and it's likely the last one he'll have before he finds out those lights that cover the sky aren't really for him like Bucky says.</p><p>So he's making it the best birthday yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Lights Up For You

Brooklyn, New York

July 4th, 1930

★☆★☆★

The Fourth of July is celebrated by almost every American for the country's independence and freedom, fireworks were displayed across New York and children in Brooklyn ran around with sparklers and some chased each other with Roman candles.

For Steve and Bucky, it was really just his birthday.

\----

Bucky had a great plan this year, Steve turned twelve and he knew he'd be finding out that the Fourth of July wasn't just for him soon.

James strolled proudly to the Rogers' apartment, backpack stuffed with different things for Steve's birthday.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rogers, is Stevie done with supper?" He asked politely, the small, thin boy appearing from behind his mother with a wide grin. 

"Buck! You remembered!" Steve hugged his friend, soon begging his mother to go.

"Have fun boys, stay away from the fireworks, too much smoke." Sarah said softly, as she sent them off. 

 

In minutes, there was a cloth tied around Steve's eyes as Bucky held onto him, leading him into his house silently, glad his family was out as he helped him up onto the roof, setting out the blanket in his bag on the ground for him to sit.

"C'mon Buck, take this darn thing off." Steve whined as he sat and James took it off. They had the perfect view of the sky, looking down upon Brooklyn and all the surrounding rooftops. 

Set in front of them was a few sparklers and Steve grinned idiotically as he picked one up. "Gosh Buck all these musta cost you a fortune!" With a smirk, the older male put a cigarette in between his lips, using his lighter to start Steve's sparkler then another for himself, before getting to his cigarette. 

As the sun set Steve had gone through two of the five sparklers, waving them around and making words and shapes excitedly. Meanwhile Bucky burned through a cigarette, soon tossing it and taking a wrapped box out of his bag.

"Here punk, open my present before your lights." Placing it in his lap with a grin, laying back a bit.

"You didn' hafta spend all this on me...this must be your pay for weeks.." Steve spoke gingerly as he carefully opened his present, seeing an array of colored and regular pencils and even a charcoal stick and three tubes of paint, a handful of brushes along with a nice leather covered book. 

 _Steven G. Rogers_  was imprinted on the front and he gasped, looking up to his friend. This had to have been a  _year's_  worth of pay. Before the blond could speak, colors exploded in the sky, clear and beautiful from where they sat looking skywards.

" _Wow_..." Steve whispered, watching the fireworks. This was all for him-well that's what he thought anyways.

 ** _This_** , this was the best birthday he'd ever had. Nothing could make this better.

Steves eyes were filled with love and excitement as he looked back to Bucky, who in return, cupped his face, pressing their lips together in a slow, sweet moment. 

Scratch that, that was the best day of his whole  _life_.

In that magical moment, gays weren't forbidden and shunned upon, he didn't have any sicknesses, it was just him and Bucky. In a perfect world, fireworks exploded around them and the streets filled with cheers and happy children and adults. 

_Today was perfect._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Tonste for fixing all my horrible grammar


End file.
